


Surprises come in all shapes and sizes

by Koolnitchbitch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolnitchbitch/pseuds/Koolnitchbitch
Summary: Arya Stark, abandoned Westeros, she had never expected to return until suddenly she gives birth. She returns but not to Winterfell or Kings Landing but to Storms End, for Gendry, the father of her baby.





	Surprises come in all shapes and sizes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this story makes sense but I came up with the idea after the finale so I went for it. I hope you guys like it :)
> 
> This could have multiple chapters or it could end here.

It came as a surprise, the birth of her first son. That was an understatement of the century, it was a complete shock she had thought she was dreaming but when labor came the pain told her otherwise. Arya felt stupid she never knew she was pregnant, her bloods had been irregular before so it didn’t really strike her as odd when they stopped. She had noticed her stomach growing but she chalked it up to weight gain supplied by her immense appetite one she's always had ever since she was a girl. It was on a boat when it happened. At first she ignored it not wanting to complain, having dealt with worse pain than a few stomach cramps but it came harder and quicker until someone finally noticed her hunched over a barrel, sweating like a pig.

The maester cursed himself for not realizing she was with child sooner. It was probably due to her belly being rather small for a pregnant woman but nevertheless he guided her through it well, telling her to breath as she pushed. Arya had immediately started to cry seeing the little thing emerge out from within her. It was tiny but somehow had a mop of thick, dark hair. 

She knew who the father was, Arya stark had only been with one man, a very stubborn one and he just happened to be the Lord of Storms End. While she traveled she never stopped loving him, everyday she pictured him. She imagined him working in the forge, hitting the steel or sometimes when she lied awake a night sleepless, the boat would rock back in forth she'd see him, sleeping, watching the rise and fall of his chest but it wasn't real, just the delusions of her mind. After all Arya had seen at kings landing, she felt the need to get away and at the time she thought she'd never come back but the birth of their son woke her up. It showed her another life, one where she could be happy. 

It was three weeks since her sons birth, she still hadn’t named him yet but she figured she’d wait. Arya held her child close to her looking out over the ocean while standing on the deck, in the distance she spotted the outline of the castle. Her nerves started to hit her, Arya’s mind began racing starting to fill with worry and doubt. Technically this babe was a bastard, what if in the 9 or so months since they last seen each other he had wed another? What would he think of her? She had left him, denying his proposal, sailing west, funny enough she hadn’t discovered much. Her jaw tightened, keeping a strong eye on the path ahead, she pushed down the negative thoughts.

Just as the boat pulled into the port, the little thing began to cry. She rocked him gently, lightly shushing the child. “Hush now.” She cooed smiling. “This is the day you'll dream about, the day you meet your father, Gendry Baratheon.” 

....

Gendry paced back in forth, his advisors told him that a girl by the name Arya Stark had come to see him but he already knew that, he'd seen the large vessel, marked with the stark sigil pull into the port. He was in his chambers, nervously wondering why she was here, was it just to say hello? Was it to bring bad news? Was it to stay? He cursed himself for being naively hopeful for that last thought, reminding himself that not too long ago she turned down his proposal. Finally getting the courage to see her, he walked to the door catching a glimpse of himself in the nearby mirror, Gendry straightened out his tunic, ran his fingers through his growing hair and proceeded to the great hall. 

There she stood, her back facing him yet to turn around, her hair was braided, a tad longer than the last time he saw her, she was beautiful. “Arya.” He called, moving towards her.

Finally she revealed herself, at the mention of her name, she turned around. At first, he grinned, happy to see her staring back at him with those beautiful eyes she had but his gaze panned down to a bundle of blankets wrapped in her arms. His mouth hung open a bit while his mind registered that there was a tiny thing wrapped within the blankets, a child. 

His face must’ve showed his confusion because she quickly spoke. 

“Hello.” Arya said. Her grip on the baby tightened ever so slightly, patiently waiting for what he was going to say. It felt like a long time, both in silence. Eventually, Gendry stepped closer now merely a foot apart he stared down at it, “Is it mine?” 

Arya let out a breath, smirking she shook her head. “You stupid bull.” She whispered. “Of course it's yours.”

His eyes filled with tears processing the new information still looking at the babe. A small laugh escaped his lips before meeting her stare. Arya and Gendry smiled at each other, stepping closer she showed him how to hold the child, carefully positioning his arms around the babe to support his head. No words were exchanged, both appreciating the sweet moment. There was still so many questions that needed to be answered but right now all that mattered was the three of them, together.


End file.
